


The only one that's about to break

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dinner, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Doubt, Teasing, Underage - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Pollo per cena e sesso invece di qualsiasi altro passatempo tecnologicamente avanzato. Stiamo davvero giocando a fare i poveri stasera.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	The only one that's about to break

**Author's Note:**

> Originariamente scritta in inglese e poi tradotta in italiano. Che mi mette sempre un po' a disagio quando c'è sesso di mezzo.

**The only one that’s about to break**

Desiderare, chiedere, credere, ricevere.

Non riusciva a ricordare chi gliel’avesse detto.

Forse May l’aveva letto in qualche rivista e gliel’aveva detto. O forse era stato Ned.

Era certo che non fosse stato Tony. Lui avrebbe detto qualcosa come desiderare, provare a costruirselo da soli, e se non si può prenderlo e basta.

Beh, non era qualcosa che Peter potesse applicare al problema in questione.

Era in pari con la parte del desiderare, lo era stato per moltissimo tempo. Non aveva mai pensato che sarebbe finito così, pero Tony di sicuro stava cercando di testare i suoi limiti. Forse era un allenamento per Spiderman di cui non era al corrente, perché nella sua mente non c’erano altre spiegazioni sul perché l’uomo gli rifiutasse così categoricamente il sesso.

Erano stati insieme per mesi ormai, e per un po’ Peter si era preoccupato anche della parte del chiedere; non che avesse portato a qualcosa, però era stato abbastanza testardo da continuare a provare.

Avevano fatto... cose. Perlopiù, era Tony che faceva cose a lui, e non si poteva davvero lamentare, però ad un certo punto era sicuro che il più grande si sarebbe arreso e l’avrebbe lasciato essere una parte attiva di quella relazione.

Invece, niente. Quindi sì, Peter continuava a credere che i suoi sforzi un giorno avrebbero condotto a qualcosa, però era onestamente stanco di provarci e incredibilmente ansioso di arrivare alla parte del ricevere.

Ci stava ancora pensando, fissando un punto nel vuoto e masticando distrattamente una matita, quando sentì una voce dietro di lui nel laboratorio.

“Terra chiama Peter, Terra chiama Peter. Mi senti, Peter?”

Il ragazzo si voltò, sorridendo e sentendosi un po’ imbarazzato, come se Tony avesse potuto capire solo guardandolo cosa stesse pensando.

“Ciao.” disse, il che era incredibilmente stupido considerando che erano stati nella stessa stanza per l’intero pomeriggio. “Hai finito di lavorare?”

Tony camminò verso di lui, poi gli avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita e si chinò, baciandolo lungo il collo.

“Finito. E sto davvero morendo di fame. A te come va?” chiese, guardando oltre la sua spalla il libro che stava leggendo il più piccolo.

Peter scrollò le spalle, cercando di non arrossire.

“Sì, ho praticamente finito. Inoltre, devo farlo entro lunedì, mi resta ancora domani.” guardò in alto, sorridendo. “E mangerei volentieri qualcosa.”

Vide quello sguardo in particolare sul volto di Tony, quello che voleva dire che stava lottando con sé stesso, non volendo che Peter restasse indietro a scuola.

Ad ogni modo, apparentemente stava davvero morendo di fame.

“Beh, d’accordo. Però assicurati di finire, domani.” scrollò le spalle. “Allora, dove ti piacerebbe andare per cena? Italiano, cinese, sushi? Ho così tanta fame che potrei anche cedere per una volta e mangiare indiano, anche se dopo dovrei bruciarmi i vestiti e probabilmente l’apparato digerente.”

Peter ridacchiò, alzandosi e mettendosi in punta di piedi per dargli un bacio sulle labbra.

“A dire il vero...” disse, esitando. “Pensavo che potremmo rimanere a casa, per una volta. Ceniamo sempre fuori, potrebbe essere carino fare qualcosa di diverso.”

E Tony lo guardò come Peter era certo che avrebbe fatto, aggrottando le sopracciglia e cercando di analizzare le sue intenzioni.

Peter fece del suo meglio per mantenere un’espressione neutrale, come se il suo suggerimento fosse completamente genuino e non avesse nessun secondo fine.

“Potremmo.” disse Tony, con cautela. “Cosa suggerisci di mangiare? Perché le mie capacità culinarie arrivano al mettere dell’insalata di tonno dentro un panino.”

Peter alzò gli occhi al cielo, dandogli un colpetto sulla fronte.

“Beh, io me la cavo. Posso usare una delle ricette di May, sono sicuro che sopravvivremo.” dichiarò, poi si affrettò verso la cucina senza dare a Tony il tempo di lamentarsi.

O almeno, così pensava.

Aveva la testa immersa nel frigorifero, quando sentì l’uomo unirsi a lui.

“Ho provato la cucina di tua zia, ragazzino. Non so se sono molto convinto.” si lamentò. “Non possiamo ordinare qualcosa, se proprio vuoi restare a casa?”

Peter si voltò a guardarlo, esitando.

“Ci sono pollo e verdure. Ci vorrà di meno a cucinarli che a farsi consegnare qualcosa di sabato sera.” cercò di convincerlo.

“Sembra salutare.” rispose Tony, e dallo sguardo sul suo volto era chiaro che non lo considerasse un punto a favore del piano di Peter. “Va bene, va bene. Se vuoi proprio cucinare, cucina.” si arrese alla fine. “Vuoi una mano? Penso di poter riuscire a tagliare una zucchina senza renderla immangiabile.”

Peter rise e lo spinse via, spostando gli ingrediente che gli servivano sul ripiano.

“Credo di potermela cavare da solo. Sentiti libero di rimanere, comunque. Non vorrai perderti la prima volta in cui questa cucina verrà effettivamente utilizzata.”

Tony non colse la provocazione e si limitò a sedersi dall’altro lato dell’isola della cucina, guardandolo lavorare in silenzio.

O tanto in silenzio quanto gli riusciva.

Peter era felice di avere qualcosa da fare, al momento. Gli dava tempo di pensare, non importava quanto lo distraesse la presenza di Tony.

Era un buon piano, il suo. Restare a casa per cena era tutta un’altra storia, era confortevole e – a prescindere dal menu – Peter era sicuro di poter rendere l’atmosfera diversa dal solito, qualcosa che finalmente avrebbe portato Tony a dargli ciò che voleva.

Almeno, era quello che sperava.

Continuò a preparare la cena, appena cosciente dello sguardo del più grande su di lui. Si stava concentrando su pollo che cuoceva in padella, quando si ricordò che non era solo e sollevò gli occhi, scoprendo Tony a fissarlo intensamente.

“Non ti ho mai visto stare seduto senza fare niente così a lungo.” gli fece notare. “Stai controllando come lavoro?”

Tony scrollò le spalle, sorridendo sardonico

“Ti sto solo guardando. Mi piace farlo, sai.” lo informò, ghignando. “Però credo che debba girare quel povero pezzo di pollo per cuocerlo su entrambi i lati. Sfortunatamente, prendere la salmonella non è nella mia lista dei desideri.”

Peter arrossì, per tutta una serie di ragioni diverse, e si affrettò a fare come gli aveva chiesto.

Quando fu tanto soddisfatto come poteva dell’aspetto del cibo, lottò per cercare un paio di piatti – l’idea che Tony potesse sapere dove si trovassero non gli passò nemmeno per la testa – e li appoggiò sul ripiano.

“Beh, non è come essere a un ristorante a cinque stelle, però ho fatto del mio meglio.” gli disse, scrollando le spalle.

Tony osservò il contenuto del piatto con aria dubbiosa, e Peter sperava solo che riuscisse quantomeno a essere educato in merito alla cena.

“Va bene.” disse dopo un’eternità, alzandosi. “Potrei aver bisogno di berci qualcosa su.” gli disse, aprendo lo sportello della credenza e tirando fuori una bottiglia di vino rosso.

Di bene in meglio, pensò Peter.

Lo guardò versarsi un bicchiere e bere un lungo sorso, prima di anche solo pensare di avvicinarsi alla carne.

“Mi dispiace, dovrai sopravvivere alla cena senza. Non vorrei essere accusato di corrompere un minore.” scherzò, sorridendo.

“Non ne ho bisogno. Alcuni di noi non sono stati tirati su ad aragosta e caviale.” gli fece notare, trovando finalmente il coraggio di dare un morso.

Beh, non era male. Qualcosa del vivere con May doveva avergli fatto bene.

Tony masticò il suo boccone più del necessario, però riuscì a terminarlo senza fare smorfie.

“Sì, beh, è commestibile.” gli disse alla fine. “Forse c’è qualcosa in cui sei bravo, alla fine.”

Peter alzò gli occhi al cielo, affatto colpito dal comento.

“Che razza di Avenger sarei se non sapessi cucinare?” gli andò dietro, inarcando un sopracciglio in sua direzione.

“La razza di Avenger che è effettivamente un Avenger.” rimarcò Tony, e lì Peter pensò che fosse meglio lasciar perdere e lasciargli mangiare la cena, per non rischiare di metterlo nell’umore sbagliato.

Fu un pasto veloce, molto diverso dall’ora e mezza – minimo – che avrebbero passato a un ristorante.

Il che funzionava perfettamente per il piano di Peter.

“Allora, adesso che ho avuto la fantastica esperienza di una cena in casa, come procede la serata? Devo avere Monopoli ficcato da qualche parte, se vuoi fare davvero il ribelle.”

Peter finì di mettere i piatti nella lavastoviglie e si girò verso di lui, un’espressione innocente in viso.

Camminò verso di lui, poi gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e lo baciò, lentamente.

“Mi piace il Monopoli.” mormorò contro le sue labbra. “Però non è esattamente quello che avevo in mente.”

Tony gli afferrò saldamente i fianchi, tenendolo esattamente dov’era e approfondendo il bacio.

“Pollo per cena e sesso invece di qualsiasi altro passatempo tecnologicamente avanzato. Stiamo davvero giocando a fare i poveri stasera.”

Peter cercò di non dare troppo peso al suo commento e mantenne le proprie aspettative esattamente dove dovevano stare.

A Tony sarebbe servita una buona dose di persuasione.

Spostarono la festa al divano, dove il più grande si sedette e lascio che Peter gli si mettesse a cavalcioni, le loro labbra ancora unite, le mani di Tony alla base della schiena del più piccolo, intrufolandosi sotto la maglietta per ottenere un po’ di contatto con la pelle nuda.

Peter mosse i fianchi in avanti, cauto, incapace di evitarlo. Il gemito che seguì da parte di Tony, il modo in cui lo spinse contro il divano e si spostò sopra di lui, furono abbastanza per fargli quasi mollare le redini.

Quasi.

Era difficile concentrarsi, con il modo in cui Tony si era liberato della sua maglietta, attaccandogli la pelle con la bocca, Peter lo sentiva _ovunque_ e...

Lo spinse via, respirando a fondo.

“Qualcosa non va, ragazzino?” chiese Tony, più confuso che preoccupato.

Il più piccolo scosse la testa e si sedette, prendendosi qualche istante per ricomporsi, dopodiché si volto a sorridergli.

“No.” gli disse, piano. “Va tutto alla perfezione.”

E allora contrattaccò; si liberò velocemente dei vestiti di Tony, il più grande fino a questo punto ancora arrendevole, e riuscì ad inginocchiarsi sul pavimento prima di incontrare resistenza da parte sua.

Quando si fece spazio fra le sue gambe, tuttavia, cominciò la vera sfida.

“Peter...” si lamentò, condiscendente. “Torna quassù. Non preferiresti che mi prendessi cura di questa?” chiese, il piede che accarezzava l’erezione ancora vestita del ragazzo.

Peter fece del suo meglio per trattenere qualsiasi suono che avrebbe voluto lasciar uscire, e scosse la testa.

“Beh, stavo pensando.” disse, concentrato, mentre cominciava a muovere la mano intorno al suo sesso. “Tutta questa storia di mentore-allievo non funzionerà mai se fai tutto da solo e non mi lasci spazio d’imparare.” si protese, leccando lentamente l’erezione del più grande.

Tony imprecò e si affrettò a spingerlo via, una mano ferma sulla sua fronte per tenerlo a distanza di sicurezza.

“Lo fai suonare più inquietante di quanto già non sia. E lo è a sufficienza.” gli disse, la sua voce che mostrava tutta l’eccitazione che non poteva assolutamente contenere. Fissò gli occhi di Peter per un po’, mentre il più piccolo mostrava tutto il proprio contegno, senza dire una parola. “Va bene.” concesse alla fine. “Suppongo che non ci sia niente di male.”

“Dio, spero di no.” fu tutto ciò che Peter fu in grado di dirgli, prima di mettersi all’opera.

Non che Tony non gliel’avesse mai lasciato fare, anche se non era accaduto tanto spesso quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Tutte le sue esperienze precedenti a Tony erano puramente teoriche, però durante gli ultimi mesi aveva fatto tutto quello che poteva per migliorare le proprie abilità.

Quindi si prese il suo tempo; leccò per tutta la lunghezza, lentamente, testando la reazione di Tony ad ogni punto che raggiungeva, godendosi il momento perché quella poteva benissimo essere la sua unica conquista per quella serata.

Quando avvolse le labbra intorno a lui guardò verso l’alto, scoprendo Tony a fissarlo intensamente, apparentemente incapace di evitarlo.

“Dannazione, ragazzino.” sibilò, non appena Peter cominciò ad abbassarsi. “Sei...” si fermò, e Peter ebbe come la sensazione che si fosse dovuto mordere la lingua.

Si allontanò, ignorando il susseguente gemito di disappunto.

“Sono cosa?” chiese, inclinando la testa. “Parla con me, Tony.” gli chiese, a voce bassa, e senza aspettare che rispondesse lo riprese in bocca, lavorando lentamente per prendere di più oltre le labbra.

Non era un’operazione affatto semplice; aveva appena superato la metà e il suo riflesso faringeo gli stava già dando problemi.

Ma era abbastanza testardo, una cosa che Tony aveva sempre odiato in lui; ma magari non per molto.

“Sei splendido.” gli disse il più grande quando si sentì più a suo agio. “Vorrei davvero che non lo fossi, ma lo sei. Sul serio, non è giusto che qualcuno della tua età sia così bello mentre... cristo santo!”

Dunque, Peter era riuscito a lavorare oltre il fastidio, e l’aveva preso completamente in bocca.

Durò una frazione di secondo, abbastanza per sentire la punta del sesso di Tony contro la gola, ma fu abbastanza per farlo sentire parecchio bene con sé stesso.

Si allontanò rapidamente e tossì un po’, lanciando un’occhiata spavalda all’uomo.

“Mentre?” chiese, con un sorrisetto.

“Non hai il diritto di essere tanto tronfio, in questo momento.” ansimò Tony, apparendo combattuto. La sua mano avvolse un lato del viso di Peter, accarezzandolo lentamente, come se volesse calmarsi. A Peter sarebbe piaciuto che fosse abbastanza a suo agio da spingerlo a tornare a lavoro, ma sapeva di non potergli chiedere tanto. Non ancora.

Quindi lo fece da solo, e si divertì sperimentando con i propri limiti, e la seconda volta riuscì effettivamente a tenerlo per più di un secondo, affondando le unghie nel palmo della mano mentre ingoiava attorno all’erezione del più grande nella sua gola.

Quando si ritrasse, Tony era un completo disastro. A quanto sembrava aveva perso la facoltà di dire qualsiasi cosa che non fosse un’imprecazione, però al ragazzo stava bene così.

Lasciò che Tony respirasse per un po’, il tempo che gli ci volle per scoccare a Peter un’occhiata infastidita.

“Ti diverti solo a provocarmi.” lo rimproverò, scuotendo la testa. “Con quel visino angelico e le tue buone maniere, non so perché continuo a cascarci, tu...” sospirò. “Vieni qui.” mormorò, ma fu lui che si protese verso il basso, baciandolo a fondo, aspettando che schiudesse obbedientemente le labbra per dargli accesso per giocare con la lingua dentro la sua bocca, come se lo stesse assaggiando più che baciando.

“Non volevo.” gli disse Peter una volta separati, un po’ roco. “Volevo solo che stessi bene, per una volta.”

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi li fissò dritti nei suoi.

“Sto sempre bene.” gli fece notare, scostandogli i capelli dal viso. “E posso continuare a stare bene. Se tu... sai. Se ti va di continuare.”

Era la sua occasione.

L’aveva portato abbastanza in là, valutò, da rischiare.

Anziché tornare a quanto stava facendo prima, salì sul divano, le gambe ai lati dei fianchi di Tony. L’uomo lo guardò quasi terrorizzato, temendo che l’avrebbe lasciato in quel modo.

Avrebbe dovuto conoscerlo meglio.

“A dire il vero...” disse Peter, anche se il tono che avrebbe voluto che fosse sensuale risultò orribilmente esitante alle sue orecchie. “Pensavo che avremmo potuto prendere un’altra strada.” gli sussurrò in un orecchio, muovendo i fianchi con tutt’altra intenzione adesso.

E Tony era tutto fuorché un idiota, e comprese immediatamente.

“Dannazione, Peter!” si lamentò, sbuffando. Lo spinse giù da sé e chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, cercando di calmarsi. “Avrei dovuto saperlo dall’inizio che c’era qualcosa sotto. Cenare a casa... ma a cosa stavo pensando?” disse, scuotendo la testa.

Peter era incredibilmente vicino a mettere il broncio, ma la trovò una cosa così infantile che ci rinunciò, non volendogli dare altre scuse per ricordare la sua età.

“Non pensavo di chiedere troppo.” mormorò, esitante. “Stiamo insieme da un’eternità ormai. Abbiamo fatto praticamente tutto tranne _quello_. Qual è la differenza?”

Tony lo guardò, e qualcosa nei suoi occhi diede a Peter un po’ di speranza.

Non era arrabbiato. Era decisamente combattuto, e Peter poteva lavorarci su per farlo pendere dalla propria parte.

“Fa tutta la differenza del mondo.” sottolineò, mordendosi l’interno della guancia e poi sospirando, come rassegnato. “Non è che fare tutto il resto mi faccia sentire a mio agio. È solo quello che ho bisogno di fare per...” sorrise, e se Peter non l’avesse conosciuto così bene avrebbe detto che era imbarazzato. “Per placare la sete, in qualche modo. È la scusa che mi sono creato, quantomeno. Mi permette di trattenermi dal provare qualsiasi altra cosa e lo fa sembrare come se non ti stessi effettivamente... corrompendo. Credo.”

Peter non era il tipo da imprecare, perché May lo aveva educato bene, pero in quel momento gli sarebbe piaciuto essere quel genere di persona.

“Sei un idiota.” gli disse, scuotendo la testa. “Non è che m’abbia rapito da una cicogna e in fasce. Non sarò vecchio quanto ti piacerebbe che fossi, però nemmeno sono un ragazzino indifeso di cui ti stai approfittando.” gli fece notare, possibilmente più arrabbiato di quanto fosse mai stato da quando stavano insieme.

Di certo, non aveva mai preso così fermamente posizione prima.

Tony gli scoccò uno sguardo strano, e sospirò di nuovo.

“Sei esattamente grande quanto vorrei che... voglio dire, non in un modo inquietante. Non che questo non sia inquietante, pero...” fece un verso di frustrazione, portandosi le mani alle tempie e cominciando a massaggiarsele. “Te lo giuro, a volte mi sento come se fossi _io_ l’adolescente in questa relazione.” lo guardò negli occhi, mortalmente serio. “È un punto di non ritorno, ragazzino. È così che mi sento in merito. Una volta che attraverso quella linea, sento che non posso tornare indietro. Che non sarei capace di lasciarti andare, se fosse la cosa giusta da fare. E lo sarebbe.”

Peter incassò il colpo. E non bene.

“E io stavo qui, la mia unica preoccupazione che non volessi fare sesso con me perché non mi trovi... lo sai.” arrossì violentemente, scuotendo la testa. “Non pensavo di dovermi preoccupare che mi lasciassi, all’improvviso, per colpa di qualcosa di tanto triviale come un po’ di differenza d’età.”

“Un po’...!” Tony imprecò tra i denti. “Non è un po’ di differenza d’età, ed è esattamente questo che mi spaventa. Tu puoi anche non vedere le cose con chiarezza perché io sono il dannato Tony Stark e tu un adolescente impressionabile. E non dire che non è così.”

Peter non si arrabbiò per questo, almeno.

“Non lo farò.” promise. “Ma voglio che mi ascolti, e che mi ascolti attentamente. Potrò anche essere impressionabile, tu potrai essere _Tony Stark_ , lo stramaledetto Iron Man, però questo non cambia niente. Non mi sono innamorato di te per quello che fai o quello che rappresenti, mi sono innamorato di _te_.” scrollò le spalle. “Lo voglio. E continuerò a volerti quando non sarò più un adolescente impressionabile. Se dici che renderebbe più difficile lasciarmi andare, allora dico che abbiamo già sprecato abbastanza tempo. Fa’ ciò che credi con me, perché non voglio che mi lasci andare mai. Finché mi vorrai.” gli disse, serio tanto quanto gli era possibile.

Ce l’aveva in pugno. Aveva dovuto attraversare una serie di cose che gli sarebbe piaciuto non dover sentire da parte sua, però stava per farcela, lo leggeva sul volto di Tony.

“Molto bene.” mormorò il più grande, sporgendosi verso di lui e prendendogli il viso in una mano, baciandolo a fondo. “Non riesco a credere che fossi preoccupato che non ti trovassi... _lo sai_.” lo prese in giro con un sorriso. “Vieni qui, ragazzino. Lascia che ti mostri come ti trovo.”

E se Peter fosse potuto andare più veloce di così, l’avrebbe fatto. Lo baciò ancora, con urgenza, praticamente strappandosi il resto dei vestiti di dosso.

“Ah... scusa.” fece una smorfia quando diede accidentalmente una gomitata nello sterno a Tony.

L’uomo alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi lo spinse in modo che fosse disteso sul divano, bloccandogli le braccia sopra la testa.

“Rilassati, ragazzino.” gli chiese, un lieve rimprovero nella voce. “Lasciami fare.”

E Peter, adesso sicuro che avrebbe ottenuto quello che voleva, si limitò a obbedire e rimase steso lì, lasciandogli fare la sua magia.

E fu magia.

Era stato lì prima d’allora; si era abbandonato completamente a Tony e alle sue cure, alle sue mani e la sua bocca che raggiungevano ogni centimetro del suo corpo, ma sembrava così diverso adesso; sembrava come se il fatto che Tony sapesse che tutto questo portava a qualcos’altro lo rendesse euforico, e sfogasse quell’euforia sulla pelle di Peter, sui punti che sapeva essere più sensibili, facendolo sentire senz’ossa nel giro di qualche minuto.

Troppo perché sopportasse ancora.

“Andiamo, Tony!” si lamentò dopo un po’. “Mi hai provocato per mesi, puoi piantarla adesso.” gli disse, agitandosi sotto di lui.

Tony ghignò.

“ _Io_ ti ho provocato?” spinse i fianchi in avanti, lasciandogli sentire quanto fosse duro. “Ricordami, ti prego, chi è che ha deciso di succhiarmelo e lasciarmi in sospeso?” chiese, innocentemente, leccando dal suo fianco alla sua coscia, pericolosamente vicino al suo inguine. “Direi che ti meriti questo e altro. Però dato che sono un gentiluomo, posso riuscire a risparmiarti.” gli assicurò, tornando a lavoro.

Prima che Peter potesse rendersene conto, Tony gli aveva portato le gambe in cima alle proprie spalle, la sua visuale adesso ad un’angolazione che avrebbe imbarazzato Peter se non fosse stato così maledettamente eccitato.

Al primo tocco della lingua di Tony contro la sua apertura, urlò.

“Cazzo.” disse, incapace di mantenere il filtro ormai. “Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.” continuò, contorcendosi.

“Dio.” disse Tony, sollevando la testa per un momento. “Se avessi saputo che saresti diventato così, mi sarei arreso molto prima.” lo prese un po’ in giro, prima di tornare a leccare intorno alla sua apertura, stuzzicandola con la punta delle dita, assicurandosi che fosse bagnato abbastanza prima di lasciarne scivolare dentro uno.

Questo, l’avevano fatto. Peter era abbastanza rilassato, a questo punto, e cercò di costringere sé stesso a calmarsi abbastanza da godersela.

Si spinse contro il dito e la lingua che leccava intorno ad esso, sentendo il cuore battere abbastanza forte da spaccargli il petto.

“Di più.” pretese qualche minuto dopo, l’urgenza chiara sul suo viso.

“Siamo ingordi, eh?” gli disse Tony, ridacchiando. Stava per rimettersi all’opera, quando guardò Peter con aria esitante. “Non dovrei almeno portarti a letto? Non sembra giusto rimanere...”

“Non durerò così tanto.” lo interruppe Peter, frustrato. “Sarà un miracolo se arriverò alla fine di questo, e non lo farò se non premi sull’acceleratore. Non arriverò alla stanza da letto.” gli disse, e per buona misura spinse il bacino verso di lui.

Tony scosse la testa, incredulo, ma non insistette.

Il secondo dito incontrò un po’ più resistenza del primo, però Peter si sentiva ancora bene. Tutto il suo corpo lo _bramava_ , e cercava di adattarsi all’intrusione il più velocemente possibile, plasmandosi intorno alla mano dell’uomo come se fosse fatto esattamente per questo.

Tony tornò su, le dita ancora dentro di lui, e baciò Peter a fondo quando lasciò il terzo dito unirsi agli altri due.

 _Quello_ fece male. Non troppo, però abbastanza perché Peter non riuscisse a mascherare una smorfia nel bacio.

“Posso sempre farti venire così.” mormorò Tony contro le sue labbra. “Non c’è bisogno di...”

“Dentro.” Peter lo interruppe, ansimando. “Ti voglio dentro di me, Tony. Nel più breve tempo umanamente possibile.”

Tony sibilò, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento e poi annuendo, lasciando che le dita scivolassero fuori da lui e portando la mano sotto uno dei cuscini, pescando una piccola boccetta di lubrificante.

Peter si accigliò.

“Avevi in programma di cedere o hai altri ospiti notturni di cui non so nulla?” chiese, scherzando solo in parte.

Tony sorrise, tanto come poteva mentre passava il lubrificante sulla propria erezione, indugiando un po’ più del dovuto.

“Sapevo che mi avresti fregato, uno di questi giorni.” ammise. “E comunque, quella è la TV più grande che ho in casa. Il porno è tutta un’altra cosa visto qui.”

Peter aveva decisamente qualcosa da dire al riguardo, ma scelse di rimandare a un momento in cui si fosse sentito un po’ meno disperato di adesso.

Spalancò quasi automaticamente le gambe per fare spazio a Tony, avvolgendogliele intorno come per evitare che se ne andasse; anche se, dallo sguardo sul volto dell’uomo, non aveva la minima intenzione di farlo.

“Dimmi se è troppo.” gli chiese il più grande, incredibilmente serio, e Peter si affrettò ad annuire e trattenne il respiro.

Era molto da sopportare.

La distensione, il calore, il _dolore_. Troppo da sentire tutto in una volta, così tanto che aveva voglia di piangere e ridere allo stesso tempo, ed era certo che ne sarebbe impazzito.

Tony andò piano, dio _così piano_. E sebbene aiutasse a vedersela con il dolore, lo fece sentire come se stesse per esplodere per quanto voleva che continuasse.

Una volta che fu completamente dentro, entrambi chiusero gli occhi, decisamente sopraffatti.

“Come...?” provò a chiedere Tony, ma gli mancavano le parole.

“Bene.” rispose Peter, senza fiato. “È così bello, Tony. Mi sento così...” inghiottì a vuoto, aprendo gli occhi. “Puoi muoverti.” sussurrò, incapace di dire altro.

Tony si limitò ad annuire e obbedire.

La prima spinta fu cauta, mentre continuava a cercare segni di disagio sul viso di Peter. Non doveva averne trovato nessuno, perché la seconda fu un po’ più dura, raggiunse più in fondo, e Peter sentì qualcosa che non aveva mai sentito prima in vita sua.

Il dolore si era attenuato adesso, il peso di Tony su di lui era confortevole in qualche modo, la sensazione di averlo dentro abbastanza da farlo venire solo da quello.

Si costrinse a resistere, comunque, non volendo che qualcosa che aveva atteso così a lungo finisse così presto.

“Dio, ragazzino.” mormorò Tony, direttamente contro la pelle della sua gola, mordendolo piano. “Mi fai sentire così dannatamente bene.”

Non era un suo merito particolare, ma comunque accarezzò l’ego di Peter.

“Più forte.” disse, la sua voce pesante d’eccitazione, volendo ottenere tutto ciò che poteva da questo.

“Mi piace questo tuo lato autoritario.” lo derise Tony, però si affrettò a fare come richiesto, tirandosi fuori e tornando subito dentro, raggiungendo tanto in fondo come poteva, amando il modo in cui gemette il più piccolo, senza ritegno e incapace di trattenersi.

“Non avresti dovuto aspettare tanto per scoprirlo.” rispose Peter, mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore alla spinta successiva. “Se avessi saputo che era così, avrei provato a sedurti secoli fa.”

Tony rise, afferrandogli la nuca e tirandoselo vicino per baciarlo.

“Mi hai sempre sedotto, Peter. Ho solo un buon autocontrollo.” spinse più in fondo, mentre un verso animalesco risuonava nel suo petto. “O, almeno, pensavo di averlo.”

Peter gemette, le sue mani raggiunsero la schiena dell’uomo, artigliandolo con le unghie per averlo ancora più vicino, come se non potesse averne abbastanza.

“Vicino.” lo avvisò, suonando quasi deluso da sé stesso per esserci arrivato così presto.

“Vuoi che ti tocchi?” gli chiese Tony, prendendogli il lobo dell’orecchio tra i denti, mordendolo quasi troppo duramente.

“No. Non ne ho bisogno, posso...” disse Peter, ma fu interrotto da un altro gemito e decise di smettere di spiegare.

“Dio mio.” disse Tony, la voce roca e spezzata. “Mi ucciderai in questo modo.” aggiunse e continuò a muoversi dentro di lui, sussurrando lodi nel suo orecchio, dicendogli quanto fosse bravo, quanto fosse stretto, quanto sembrasse bello così confuso, e Peter impiegò circa due minuti per venire, inarcando la schiena per sentirlo ancora più vicino, serrando gli occhi e quasi gridando mentre veniva fra i loro corpi.

Sentì vagamente Tony rallentare, e quando ebbe la forza di riaprire gli occhi lo trovò intento a guardarlo, un sorriso sul volto.

“Sei splendido.” gli disse, dondolando i fianchi quasi involontariamente.

Peter fece un verso lamentoso, imbarazzato, e strinse ancora le gambe intorno a lui, spronandolo.

“Puoi muoverti. Non è male.” mormorò, la sua voce che portava i residui del recente orgasmo.

Tony spinse di nuovo, dubbioso.

“Forse sarebbe meglio che...”

“Non osare.” rispose prontamente il più piccolo, adesso sembrando più sé stesso. “Non osare andare da nessuna parte. Continua a...” reclinò la testa, frustrato. “Continua a muoverti. Voglio che venga così.” gli disse allora, senza guardarlo negli occhi.

E Tony poteva resistere solo fino a un certo punto.

La sensazione era diversa adesso, al limite del troppo secondo Peter, però in qualche modo perfetta. La stretta era maggiore, il suo corpo aveva ancora qualche spasmo, però se doveva fidarsi dei gemiti di Tony, gli piaceva.

“Andiamo.” gli disse Peter con le poche forze che gli rimanevano. “Continua, così. È bellissimo sentirti dentro di me.”

“Ragazzino, non...”

“Vieni, Tony. Vieni per me.”

E funzionò alla perfezione; due – forse tre – spinte dopo e Peter si sentì incredibilmente bollente dentro, Tony bello come mai l’aveva visto, mentre si lasciava andare dentro di lui quasi senza emettere un suono, le sua mani tanto strette ai fianchi di Peter che il ragazzo era certo che gli sarebbero rimasti i lividi.

E poi il più grande collassò sopra di lui, soffocandolo un po’, però a Peter non poteva importare; si sentiva bene, anche così.

“Cristo santo.” disse l’uomo dopo un po’ di tempo, ancora ansimando. “È stato...” fece una pausa, poi alzò la testa per guardarlo e sospirò. Si sfilò da dentro di lui, cercando di renderlo il meno disagevole possibile per Peter, e si stese di fianco a lui, tirandoselo addosso, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno e accarezzandogli lentamente la schiena.

“È stato come?” lo incoraggiò Peter, schiavo degli elogi che il più grande gli aveva riservato con tanto entusiasmo fino adesso.

Tony ridacchio, protendendosi a baciargli una tempia.

“Beh, tanto per cominciare è incredibilmente soddisfacente farlo con un adolescente. Era da un po’ di tempo che non vedevo qualcuno venire senza essere toccato, come se niente fosse.”

Peter arrossì, _violentemente_ , colpendogli una spalla.

“Sì, beh. Era difficile da evitare, visto come mi hai tenuto sulle spine.” sospirò, voltandosi a guardarlo. “Quindi... non te ne sei pentito?” chiese, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio.

Tony non gli rispose subito; continuò a guardarlo, accarezzandolo in modo da confortarlo, e finalmente scosse la testa.

“Mi sentirò sempre come se stessi facendo la cosa sbagliata, suppongo. Però è una sensazione di sottofondo, è qualcosa a cui ho scelto di non dare nessuna importanza.” gli prese il viso da sotto il mento e lo baciò, sorprendentemente tenero. “No, ragazzino. Non me ne pento affatto.”

Suonava onesto; tanto che risultò essere la risposta migliore che Peter potesse desiderare.

“Te l’ho detto, ti saresti dovuto arrendere molto prima. Sei fortunato che abbia preso io le redini, o sarei arrivato vergine alla pensione.”

Tony ridacchiò, annuendo.

“Beh, ragazzino, spesso ti sbagli, ma suppongo che questa te la debba concedere: sono davvero l’uomo più fortunato del mondo.”

Peter sorrise, timidamente, e non rispose.

Si sdraiò, godendosi la vicinanza con la pelle nuda dell’uomo, il modo in cui il suo petto lo sollevava e abbassava in modo regolare, il suono del suo respiro.

Aveva fatto bene a desiderare, bene a chiedere, bene a credere.

E il ricevere – quella era stata la cosa migliore della sua vita.


End file.
